


Наброски

by Halena



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Лита практикуется в каллиграфии.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 2





	Наброски

**Author's Note:**

> ER, полиаморные отношения за кадром, флафф

— Сегодня я хочу попробовать покрупнее, — говорит Лита.

Она сидит на циновке, подобрав ноги, и выжидающе смотрит снизу вверх. Всё уже приготовлено, принадлежности расставлены; палочка, пока ненужная, лежит чуть в стороне. Тесей раздевается — послушно, без лишних вопросов. Поначалу ей было сложно высказывать пожелания, и они договорились: по меньшей мере один раз в неделю они делают только то, что ей вздумается, что она может озвучить и показать. С каждым разом всё проще.

Тесей садится напротив, скопировав её позу, касаясь коленом колена, но Лита качает головой.

— Придвинься. — Она собрала локоны на затылке, и при движениях выбившаяся прядь приятно щекочет шею. Тесей поглядывает на неё с интересом. — Не хочу тянуться.

Он молча выполняет указание, устраивается удобнее, опираясь на руку; свободно вытягивает ноги. Только после этого Лита берет кисть и окунает её в тушь.

У Тесея кожа белая, ровная, веснушки только на плечах; размашистые черные линии и мазки смотрятся на нём великолепно. Лучше, чем на загорелой, сплошь покрытой крапинками коже Ньюта. Как на лучшей бумаге для каллиграфии. Лита заканчивает первый символ и пару секунд любуется. Ньют учил её рисовать иероглифы, листья, стебли бамбука и даже какие-то цветы — чего он только не понабрался в своих путешествиях, просто удивительно, — но в качестве холста он не так хорош, он и сам это признаёт. А вот Тесей…

Довольно вздохнув, она снова опускает кисть в чернильницу со специально расширенным горлом. Традиционный способ, который ей, разумеется, тоже показывал Ньют, Лита сочла не таким удобным, как с детства привычные для европейских волшебников чернильницы. Обычным пером на человеке, конечно, не порисуешь — но вот эти кисти, привезенные Ньютом с Востока, подошли идеально. Мягкий длинный ворс, напитанный тушью, ложится на кожу, скользит ласково, мягко. Наклонив голову, Тесей прикрывает глаза. Дыхание становится чаще. Лита ломает линию, чтобы вместо положенного иероглифу "хвостика" вдоль ребер очертить её вокруг отвердевшего соска; трогает его кончиком кисти, ловя тихий сбивчивый вдох. На лице Тесея медленно проступает румянец.

Когда место на груди и плечах заканчивается, Лита командует:

— Повернись.

Он разворачивается, аккуратно, чтобы не смазать ещё не подсохшие узоры, и немного наклоняется. Теперь можно придвинуться ещё ближе, почти вплотную, едва не касаясь лопаток грудью. Забыв, что собиралась изобразить на спине, Лита медленно ведет кистью вдоль позвоночника — вниз, вниз, пока линия не начинает прерываться из-за того, что закончилась тушь, только потом отстраняется, чтобы продолжить. Она пыталась как-то рисовать буквы и другие знакомые символы, но это оказалось не так интересно. И сложнее вдобавок. Так что она вернулась к разучиванию продемонстрированных Ньютом каллиграфических образцов. С обеих сторон от получившейся черты быстро появляются новые иероглифы, а снизу, на пояснице, где, подчеркнутые тенью, виднеются трогательные ямочки, Лита рисует те самые цветы — пять лепестков, изящная серединка, намек на тонкие веточки; короткими взмахами, едва касаясь, кладет на белую кожу летящие лепестки. Тесей вздыхает и почти незаметно покусывает губу — у них обоих есть эта привычка, у него и у Ньюта, и голову он точно так же поворачивает немного в сторону, так что Лита всё видит. И видит, как пальцы Тесея, якобы свободно лежащие на колене, время от времени сжимаются и разжимаются. Наклонившись ближе, она медленно проводит языком между лопаток. Настоящая тушь очень неприятна на вкус, это они уже выяснили, так что Лита немного поколдовала над ней; на языке остается едва уловимая сладость. И соль, разумеется, но это вовсе не из-за туши. Тесей замирает. Кажется, он перестал дышать ещё несколько секунд назад.

— На сегодня хватит. — Лита откладывает кисть. Собственные пальцы дрожат; она тянет Тесея за плечо, нетерпеливо покалывая ногтями, и повторяет: — Повернись.

Пока Тесей (не очень-то он спешит!) выполняет и эту просьбу-команду, Лита успевает стянуть тонкую шелковую сорочку и небрежно бросает её на пол. Протягивает руки к Тесею, чтобы обнять, но у него в руке пузырек, похожий на ещё одну, только совсем маленькую, чернильницу. И кисть, обычная, такой рисуют магические портреты. Это что-то новенькое. Он никогда не нарушает предложенные им же правила, но… Любопытство сильнее желания, и, подчиняясь осторожному, как бы вопросительному жесту, Лита снова подбирает ноги и усаживается поудобнее.

В пузырьке белая краска, совсем белая, как мел. На сияющей темной коже Литы она смотрится броско и как-то… непривычно. Тесей чертит на её бедрах формулы заклинаний и схемы — кисть тоньше, краска чуть гуще, так что линии более четкие и сплетаются в сложный узор; а вот на груди и на животе рисует знакомые цветы. Кажется, Ньют учил и его тоже. Лита задерживает дыхание. Пол под ней немного плывет. Кисть пробегает по животу, вверх, потом вниз, словно Тесей копирует линию, оставленную на его собственной спине — она даже прерывается внизу почти так же; и при каждом невесомом прикосновении у Литы внутри всё сжимается, коротко и нежно. Кажется, это и есть "бабочки в животе".

Краска подсыхает и слегка стягивает кожу, особенно на самых крупных мазках, но она едва обращает на это внимание. Тесей небрежно бросает кисть прямо возле отставленного пузырька, пачкая циновку — небольшой беспорядок, который он позволяет себе только в такие моменты, чаще дома, — и, уронив руки, смотрит на Литу — открыто, жадно; в глазах неприкрытое восхищение. Это даже не так возбуждающе, сколько волнительно — до того, что бабочки продолжают порхать без всяких прикосновений. Чувствовать себя желанной, любимой — мечта. Сбывшаяся, зримая. Лита смотрит в ответ почти укоризненно. "Чего ты ждешь?" Неужели он снова вспомнил о правилах? Но едва она бросает взгляд на застывшие руки, он тянется навстречу, обхватывает её, прижимает к себе, притягивает на колени — Лита маленькая и легкая, это совсем не трудно, для него-то уж точно; снова окидывает восторженным взглядом и наконец-то целует, в шею, медленно, чувствительно, совсем не так аккуратно, как обычно, так что голова сама запрокидывается: да, да, вот здесь, продолжай. На груди у него остаются белые следы.

Он укладывает Литу на пол, придвигается, позволяя плотнее обхватить бедрами бедра. Тушь кое-где не до конца просохла, она смешивается с краской, так что теперь у обоих на коже черные и белые метки, и на животе у Тесея серые разводы. Между рисунками блестят капельки пота. Лита закидывает руку вверх, прикрывая глаза, и делает бесконечный вдох.

Тесей крупноват для неё, но он очень аккуратный и опытный, и с ним ей не больно, с ним всегда хорошо. Он опирается руками по обе стороны от её головы, двигаясь медленно, размеренно, всё это время улыбаясь ей. Лита держится за напряженные плечи, отчетливо ощущая под пальцами горячую кожу и постепенно сходящую пленку туши, отделяющуюся лепестками; впитывает выражение склоняющегося к ней лица, всё ещё восторженное, счастливое. Потом закрывает глаза. Так же медленно приходит наслаждение, мягкое, всеобъемлющее. Лита разжимает руки, роняет их расслабленно, но бедра стискивает крепче, чтобы Тесей не посмел отстраниться раньше времени — пожалуй, единственная ошибка, которую он всё ещё иногда делает.

Когда она наконец выпускает Тесея, он проходится по груди, по животу, собирая губами остатки краски. Там, наверное, уже всё окончательно смазалось. Шевелиться лень. Лита чувствует пробегающий по коже холодок — очищающие чары. Тесей нависает над ней, целуя уголок рта, и только тогда она открывает глаза.

— Мне понравилось. — Он отводит прилипшую ко лбу влажную прядку и целует Литу в висок. — С мелкими рисунками было более затянуто. В следующий раз попробуем ещё больше?

Он помогает Лите сесть. Мазки на коже, пятна краски на циновке — всё исчезло; он даже чернильницу и пузырек закупорил. Педантичный, как всегда. Поднявшись на ноги, Лита ловит свое отражение в отставленном в угол стенном зеркале. Маленькая небрежность — на ноге, у колена, остался фрагмент рисунка. Белый узор светится на темной коже.

Тесей всё ещё ждет ответа. Улыбаясь уголками губ, Лита кладет руку ему на голову и ерошит волосы.

— В следующий раз возьми побольше краски. А я, пожалуй, не буду брать свою кисть.


End file.
